The wolf maiden and the blind prince
by FrostyChills
Summary: A story of a fateful encounter between two unlikely parties, and the journey they take.


_** Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter**_

_**A fateful encounter,**_

_**shaped by the thread of fate,**_

_**your response and your fate?**_

_**What an interesting mystery!**_

Once upon a time, when the great lands had just been just been shaped by the goddess Terra, where the currents had just started flowing from Aquarius'grace and magical mana was still plenty, there laid a pristine, untouched forest at the edge of land and sea. Now, this was no ordinary forest, for it had been rumoured from the legends that it had been the place where both the goddesses had met.

There, in the centre of the lonely forest, they had a consensus to draw their unseen borders, separating both the greenery of the hills and the torrents of the sea. At that place, a tree of life sprouted to life, said to be able to grant any wish. Their work having been completed, both returned to their respective dimensions, where they fell back into a deep slumber unknowns to the world.

Many months passed, then years, then decades, then generations. As time followed its course, mankind gradually increased in might, eventually settling and forming two major kingdoms by the forest. Yet, despite their close distance, the people of the two kingdoms rarely met. For according to many myths and legends, the lonely forest was a host to many mabeasts, many of whom wouldn't hesitate to swallow a man whole. Aside from expeditions, mankind hardly had the need to travel out of their walls. Many questioned the choice of living like caged animals, yet most feared for their safety save a few daring souls.

In this forest, there lived a wolf whose fur coat was as pure white as snow. Now, this wolf was special, for it was a spirit of nature, created by the remnants of magic long thought to have faded. This wolf, or based on her nature, Shiro, lived a carefree life in the forest, indulging in the lush secrets the forest hid from man. She would play with the spirits of light in the spring, whilst admiring the sight of thousands of flowers blooming at midnight, under the quiet gazing stare of the moon.

On a fine night, however, she ventured further than she should. Prey had been scarce this past winter after all. Stepping out past the dense flora, she could faintly make out a source of light not natural to her. She should have run, yet her curiosity pushed her forwards. The light flickered, then disappeared in a blink. Shiro laid down on her paws on a boulder, frustrated at losing an object of interest. Probably just another light show from the borisla verailis, at least that was what she tried to comfort herself with. Exhausted, she located a large boulder nearby with a cliff cutting through the air.

She laid down, taking care to stretch her worn out paws. They had, after all, suffered from much abuse of pitter and pattering throughout the day of hunting.

She cleared her voice, and with her gaze up to the moon started singing in an enchanting rhythm.

She sang of tales of olden days gone by taught to her by the spirits of the forest, of the creation of the land and the seas, about the enchanting performance of nature's beauty of Aquarius, rumoured to be the heart of the ocean. As the moon looked back down upon her, she wished to one day find a soulmate, one who could share her appreciation of Terra's gift, or her ambitions to discover the world that laid beyond knowledge. She longed for the day where she could step into the realm of Aquarius, to immerse herself in the waters she yearned to reach, and to explore the lands beyond the seas.

"Where are you miss?" A young alien voice alerted her to another's presence. Turning over instinctively, she could make out a human dressed in a queer attire, with jewels attached to the object on his head. With her sight, she could make out a faint light candle, its flames licking the walls of its glass container.

She froze, afraid the man would spot her, and realizing she was a beast, slaughter her as a trophy. After all, even she was no fool. Despite living deep in the forest, she had heard of tales of the human's expeditions. After all, word travelled fast in the lonely forest. Yet, she had not received any word of an incoming expedition, which would have set her off into hiding. She hesitated, and the thought of fleeing crossed her mind, yet for some reason, curiosity held her in place.

"Stay away, please." She called out, afraid to harm the innocent.

However, the man who could not see her instinctively approached her voice. He reached the base of her boulder and slowly started to hoist himself up to the boulder. Fear seized each bone of Shiro, for surely the man would see her form and slaughter her! She wanted to move, yet she found herself stuck to her spot. A hand slowly reached out, grabbing the ledge of the top. Horrified of what is incoming, she could not control her urges."Miss, that was divine singing righ-"

His voice was cut off by a swipe to the left, just as his head popped up past the surface of the boulder. Fresh red liquid gushed from the right side of his face, all the way past both his eyes. Blood splattered onto Shiro's lower torso with a splat. She widened her eyes, from the fear of her actions that had just transpired. This was the first time she had encountered a human, yet she had just harmed him without thought.

"Ah!" A heavy strike could be heard, as the prince she could now make out fell back to the ground with a loud thud. The shuffle of the leaves could be heard all around in a large radius as his body slammed down onto the ground. Slowly, she could make out a pool of stained blood mixed with the red-brown of the leaves, slowly enlarging by the second. Shiro leapt down hurriedly, praying for his soul not to depart. As she landed, she could make out faint ups and downs of his chest. Good, still breathing. She bent down above his body, hurriedly assessing his injuries on his face. A large claw from the right to the left, and he seemed to be blind too. By his looks, she realized that he was soon about to drift into unconsciousness.

She had to do something, anything at all would do!

She grabbed his hand and started to chant. "By the gift of life bestowed to me, Terra I beseech you, heal thi-" Her attempt of healing was interrupted by a whiz of an arrow just above her head, which promptly embedded itself into the core of a tree some few feet by her.

**"QUICK, THE PRINCE IS ABOUT TO BE DEVOURED BY A MABEAST!"** a loud command could be heard as a party of humans charged towards her, unsheathing their blades as they went for her throat. Despite her magical gifts, it took all her efforts to barely dodge the strike aimed for her neck. In her worry for the prince,

she had made a rookie mistake of not checking her surroundings. A mistake that had cost many lives of forest inhabitants, all too common around her.

"Wait! You're mistaken!" She attempted to explain her actions, but her reply was but the continued stabs of the swordsmen.

**"KILL THIS MABEAST. SLAUGHTER IT AND BRING ITS HEAD BACK TO THE CITY!"**

For Shiro, her worst fears were becoming reality this very instant. She was now presented with two choices. To flee, or to stay and hopelessly try to convince the humans of her actions. She chose the logical answer. With a loud howl representing her apology, she took to her paws and leapt away into the dense forest.

**"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!"** the man wielding a long-sword yelled with his might. A barrage of arrows followed, as Shiro nimbly fled in between the trees, using them as a cover over the soaring arrows. She could see the men giving chase behind her, and she ushered herself forward, ignoring the pain in the soles of her paws, until their flames were no longer in her sight.

**Author's note:**

**Hi everyone, frosty here**.**This is my first attempt at writing a story, so dont flame me too much lol.**

**Anyways, our wolf met a special one, hasn't she?** **Btw, feel free to** **leave your comments for moi to improve on the bad writing XD.**

**See ya! **


End file.
